


News Leakage

by Pandagirl23



Series: Enass-AU [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Maria Stark is not Tony's mom, Not Beta Read, Past Child Abuse, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-everything, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Does Not Like Journalist, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark's potty mouth, reference to suicide attempt, salty tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23
Summary: When Tony gets back from his impromptu vacation from Sicily, he comes back to hungry newscasters and reporters. He is not in a mood to play circus pony for the media, he has more things to worry about.He will in his style. Sorry Pepper.
Series: Enass-AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017507
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	News Leakage

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the universe where basically everything is the same to a certain point. Except that Tony's real mom is not Maria Stark. Howard is still his dad, but his mom lives in Sicily and is of Sicilian, Italian, and Libyan descent. Everything besides that is the same, maybe he bears some scars despite extremis. Creative freedom there. 
> 
> To get a better understanding if you want to, read the first story of the series. If you don't mind, then enjoy the read! :)
> 
> T/W: Tony does make a reference to the time he tried to kill himself and the childhood abuse. It is a very small text, but if you want to skip that line It starts at "Even the lie about..." and ends at "...away." 
> 
> Stay safe

Rhodey and Pepper sat on the couch as they stared at their friend breaking glass and metal with a metal bat. Rhodey idly played with his own complicated Rubix cube while he let the cacophony of curses wash over him. Pepper without her shoes, wearing casual sweats and t-shirt, listened on as she read her book. In the corner, Happy watched on with worried concern and a thin layer of amusement. Amusing because his friend never usually gets mad or at least allows others to see him rage. FRIDAY panicked called all of them, she never experienced a glass breaking boss. The three older bots took everything in stride as they swept, vacuumed, or crushed to help with vacuuming the mess of glass.

Tony Stark threw his bat at an old glass computer screen. He can fix these things later, he can fix the vase, he can buy a new one. He can break, break, and break till he lost steam. He was sure this was not healthy at all.

Glaring at the hologram of him in Italy with his bots was something that pissed him off. It made him paranoid, someone was watching him. Rhodey alerted him about it when he stepped into his tower. Explains why the shit storm of media brigade was trying to get the “scoop” about why he goes to Italy so much. He mumbled out an angry noise of Press Release later, be there or don’t. This got nosier reporters sniffing at his footsteps.

The billionaire, businessman, and inventor swiped away the image. He already got FRIDAY to kill the lasting of newsprint, mysterious error, and all that. FRIDAY was worried she messed up, she apologized for not getting all of the pictures. It was not her fault. He made sure she knew this. No, they both were always meticulous about clearing his tracks, his footprints, his touch, or him as a whole when he goes out to Italy. All it takes… is one person to snap it and print it.

Slumping on the bench, Tony rubbed his wrists, counting every scar left on his arms. Sometimes he wished Extremis didn’t recognize these as his body but other times… it is a healthy reminder he can be stronger.

“You guys… what do I do?”

His three friends all looked at him before pondering quietly. He sighed pulling up the 7 billion projects he had, on top of politics, and top of the surprise that Rhodey had yet to tell him.

The strawberry blonde CEO looked up from her book, “You could say you were visiting scientist in Italy.”

Tony thoughts about that one, but then they would try to dig. As good as he is at hiding his digital footprints, the scientist could be easier to counteract that lie. Of course, he can do the classic deflect. He might do that.

The colonel and current head of the Avengers of the States cleared his throat, “Or… or hear me out,” Rhodey put the cube down then reached for the few cookies Tony brought over, “You say you say I told you to take a vacation. Truthfully, I told you to go either way, while I handle the meetings. You wouldn’t be lying either; I can confirm this easily.”

“That can work boss, you sent us enough photos of the gang. Plus, if anyone asks me, I can confirm Colonel Rhodes told me you would be out for the week to rest and relax.” Happy added to the idea.

Pepper made an agreeing noise about the formulating plan. Tony for all his brainpower and smarts should look at the obvious. That can work, if they ask questions still, then can deflect. Christ this round with newscasters, journalists were going to be a pain in his ass.

“Right okay. Pep, goddess of all things organized and keeping me from spiraling, when can set up a Press Meeting?”

Pepper leaned over the couch reaching into her purse to get her phone out. Staring at the cell, scrolling through the appointments, and scheduled meetings with the board, she smiled pointing to an upcoming Saturday.

“Sooner the better right?”

Tony scowled at the date, he knows he has nothing better to do… wait he does, projects, building, testing, and mentoring his two mentees. The genius really wanted to shut down any investigation on his personal life. Spinning in the chair he brought up another hologram, confirming the date on it. Swiping away the digital calendar, Pepper confirmed she has it penned in. Excellent, all set to see the vultures.

Signing out to his AI about a playlist, he heard chuckling from his honey bear, a huff of fondness from Pep, and I forgot this one from Happy. Yeah, he loves his project playlist. He has heavy metal rock songs mostly, he so much doesn’t listen to it, but it keeps his mind on something while he worked. There was the occasional random song that made it in there. He had songs that he picked that represented his people, family. Hearing the song of his hero persona tickled everyone.

“Right! Everyone out!”

Rhodey was helped up by Pepper till he stood. Happy was already out the lab door waving to see you for movie night. Rhodey and Pepper shared the same sentiment about movie night. It was a way to bring everyone back down after dealing with old closed-minded men, arguing council members, annoying people trying to get near the bosses or even taking a step a step back from the mix of old men, annoyance in form of people, and the council members surrounding the pardoning and bringing back the heroes of New York. Tensions were needed to be cut so thin that all those were microscopic and out of sight.

He gave a semi-committed wave to the three of them as the music took him into the lands of technology and fingers moving as the conductor of his own symphony.

The day of the PR about what is he doing in Italy came to as scheduled on Saturday. Early in the morning, because ‘Mr. Stark is a very busy man’.

Flicking through his note cards, dressed in a dark grey pinstriped suit sporting orange sunglasses. Got to keep them thinking he was a right douchebag hiding his feelings. He unconsciously adjusted his jacket cuffs. He barely covered his wrist and neck with skin paint. He orders skin by the truckload. Pushing a stray curly strand back, Tony stepped out from behind the curtain to the podium, with a whisper of try not to be so assholish. Try should be his new middle name.

The flashes, the shuttering sound, the tapping of microphones was zeroing on him like a moth to a flame as the virus sang hymns to the tech around him. He is going to need a glass of wine or Advil to kill the buzzing. At least Advil to speed up the obvious headache that comes from being around so technology and electronics. Right, focus. Pointing to an obvious fake bubbly woman in a stereotypical brown journalist suit. Shit, they make those still. Howard had a suit like that, it made him look like a monkey. Holding back a snort he waited for her to pull out her notes.

“Hello, Dr. Stark,” Oooh, goody someone remembered he has PhDs, at least 2 and a half. Engineering, Computer Programming, and the half were on Physics. He was working on it, but he been doing two classes every semester, even if the school just wants to give it to him. “From what we can gather, you landed in Reggio Calabria, Italy. Then seemingly disappeared till being spotted up around Reggio’s Calypso’s Relax, a beach in the same location.”

Tony barely hid any recognition of the place she spoke about, oh he remembers. Not for any escapades. He was too old for that, at least biologically. Leaning an elbow on the said podium he obnoxiously cleared his throat into the microphone, taking in relish that some journalist who outright hates him cringed at the noise. Maybe, he made his microphone a tick louder for the throat clearing.

“Well…” He snapped his fingers at her, peering at her press tag, “Heather. Nice name. I was there on the beach to relax.” Holding his hands up to stop the crowd of reporters to jump down his throat, “I was there to relax on orders of my team, NOTE, I said my team leader, Colonel Rhodes. After the recent events, he found it prudent for me to take a break. A much-needed vacation. Yes, I have been taking a week's leave about 3 times a year, sometimes 4. This time was much needed. Fresh air. Different environment to restart the mind. All that jazz.”

When he finished the explanation and ramble monologue, he counted about 84 out of 56 people that are writing his answers or seem at least content. Others, he can almost smell their need for a desperate story. Something juicy. Not going to happen, as long as he can help it.

“Next question.” Tony prompted. Seeing a tall tan man with almost black hair raise his pen up, the genius pointed to him.

“Mr. Stark,” Back to Mr. Stark, just what he wanted, “If I may say, would you have taken a trip to Italy or somewhere else to unwind back in your teens?”

Bristling at the question, Tony avoided talking about his messy childhood unless it was to a therapist. He avoided a lot of it because of the lies that were written down. Even the lie about his suicide attempt was changed to drug use gone so bad. Overdosed. Like asshole like a jackass. He might need that therapist again. “No. Next question.” He asked tersely. A phantom twinge of pain licked at his thighs. Those scars were never going away.

Pointing to a busty brunette, (he was losing his patience with the crowd), with too much red on lips doing a charming smile, “Mr. Stark, how is it that you or your _leader_ ,” the way she said that made him want to bare his teeth at her, “agreed that you need to take a vacation at such a needed time. Aren’t you in heavy work to get the world protected again?” Oh, she was a fangirl of one of the rogues. He can smell it on her, and she took a healthy stab at Rhodey.

“Right. Shut up.” He started to, in perfect fashion, rip each note card up as he spoke, “Busty bust red lip,” The woman blinked in surprise then looked right offended. Well, he was offended because she had the nerve to think Rhodey was playing favorites. Shit, he was a favorite of Rhodey’s but no, favoritism is last. Heroes need to be in a good headspace to work. Even himself. “Colonel Rhodes. Get that title through your damn head, is the smartest goddamn aeronautics and engineer I have the pleasure of knowing. He is a pilot, a superhero, and a politician at this point. He is a leader. He is my big brother. Take a fucking stab at me, fine, but let me get this across to you shmucks here today,” Tony finished ripping up the note cards flinging them all to the crowd gathered, “Do not talk shit about a man who works day in and day out to make sure you all are safe and happy in your beds. Don’t touch him when it comes to the titles he earned. That is right Earned. Earned in honor of Gerald W. Rhodes. To make his mama, bless her heart, proud. To show his little sister that they can do anything. Don’t touch that man, when he put himself at risk every day, with a bad back and leg braces, to get the world the heroes it deserves.” He boosted the microphone through the growing anger, “So, you Madam,” Tony laid the title, to the now hunched in journalist, on sickeningly sweet even as his hand gripped the microphone to cracking, “Stay in your lane. Write about how Tony Fucking Stark made you cry. I was in Italy for RnR. I came back ready to get paperwork fix and the rumor of the pardons figured out. This PR session is over.” Tony dropped the mic stalking off the stage. If the lights glowed hotter before shattering, let say a mechanical error.

He ignored Pepper's worried eyes, slid into the back of the seat making note of the stunned crowd still.

Feeling a pressed dressed Pepper slide in with him, he felt the armored town car pull away from the curb and back to the tower. He was angry and grateful he didn’t have this shit show at his tower. He doesn’t want to see people. “Pep…”

“Already sent you the schedules and projects' deadlines. Anything else Mr. Stark?”

“A big thing of wine and a sci-fi movie of the cheesiest acting ever.” The tired genius already pinged FRIDAY and the bots about getting the supplies ready. Undoing the suffocating tie, throwing off the jacket, rolling up his dress shirt, and already replacing his dress shoes for a pair of sneakers, Tony laid on his CEO's lap.

“Well,” Pepper started patting his arm gently, “I can’t do all that, but I can help with some of the pressure that is PR meetings for a while.”

“That one.” He started to close his eyes willing the burning headache to leave from behind his eyes.

Pepper's body rolled with laughter, but her voice carried a wave of concern, “Look Tony… about that pardon rumor… is it not a rumor?”

“Not by a landslide. Here is to renovation on the Stark Mansion.”

Pepper blinked her hazel green eyes at the eccentric billionaire. He refused to step foot into that place. It was beautiful in a haunting way. Lonely and a little dark. The whole manor felt like a ghost story waiting to happen. Maybe there were ghosts there for her friend.

“Renovating.”

“In case…” Tony sighed rolling onto the car floor on his back covering both his eyes, “They have to move in. The compound is no. My tower is a no… so the Manor. I don’t give a fuck about it. They can use it.” It made sense, if they got those nice pardons, signed the amended accords, and was playing nice on the surface… maybe this can work. Maybe.

“Here to renovation efforts.” She gave her best encouraging go to smile at the man on the car floor. She nudged him gently, “Hey, at least your family is safe, and the public is going to be chewing on your exclamation.”

“Rhodey deserves every inch of my defense of his person. He can fight his own battles, but he, you, and Happy, my family, the tiny mentees are my people,” He gripped the pendant letting out a sigh, “I am going to defend and protect you all whether you want me too or not. No, take backs!”

The CEO of SI just smiled more at the confession. He was never expressive with feelings, but when he is… it always tugs on her heart. “I will do the same. Anyway, I can try to do things from my end, to make sure everyone in Sicily stays safe and out of the press.”

Tony nudged her leg smiling keeping an arm over his eyes. He felt his lips tic up at the spamming from his best friend about the heartfelt defense done on live television. A crazy lovable bastard is what he is.

With Rhodey’s warm text-heavy in his mind and Pepper's quiet finger tapping. He smiled at the warm silence as Happy made headway to the tower.


End file.
